Recent years have seen rapid development in communication technology, particularly in the capabilities of computing systems to share digital content between user devices. Indeed, conventional computing systems allow users to share content with discrete groups of multiple users via text, chat, instant messaging, social media, and other digital channels using various client devices. For example, utilizing conventional computing systems, users can share digital content including audio files, text messages, images, and other types of digital content with groups of friends and family and receive instant feedback from other users within those groups.
As sharing content with groups of multiple users has increased, individual users have also begun interacting with larger numbers of groups. Indeed, individual users can belong to dozens of different groups for sharing digital content between computing devices of various users. Accordingly, users often find it difficult to effectively interface with members of individual groups. Indeed, over time, many groups have intermittent participation or become totally inactive. Users often experience frustration when sharing content with inactive or intermittently active groups because users are unaware if users of the group are receiving and/or actually viewing the shared content. Moreover, many users become frustrated when they share digital content with other users and receive a delayed response (or no response at all).
These and other problems exist with regard to managing communications between groups of users.